


Tumbling Down Down Down (We Go)

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Series: Now God Bends to My Will [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: Lex Luthor Jr., plus an anxiety attack, plus Clark Kent.





	Tumbling Down Down Down (We Go)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a month ago, finally getting around to posting it.

Clark finds Lex crumpled in the corner of the bedroom. The redhead has his arms wrapped around his knees and his head pressed back against the wall. 

His eyes are shut, as if in sleep, but his breaths are coming quickly. 

Clark kneels down in front of him. 

"Lex?" he asks softly. He tentatively lays a hand on one of Lex's knees. 

His lover jerks away from the contact. His eyes flash open and he tries to scoot away, but he's already sitting in the corner. 

"Lex, it's me," Clark says, worriedly. He doesn't reach for the CEO again. 

They sit there like that in silence as the minutes pass. Slowly Lex's breathing steadies. 

Eventually he leans forward and presses his face into Clark's chest. Clark slowly wraps his arms around Lex, checking to see if the action is welcome. 

He doesn't ask about what just happened, and Lex doesn't offer up information. They just sit in silence, Lex in Clark's arms. 

Eventually they'll move on towards supper. As he makes dinner, Clark will catch Lex watching him with a thoughtful look. 

When Lex sees that Clark noticed him watching he'll smile one of those uncomfortable smiles of his. They'll pretend the earlier section of the evening never happened. 

Perhaps later Lex will even tie Clark's hands to the headboard and cover his mouth with his hand as he fucks him. 

For now though, Lex breaths against Clark's chest with the alien's arms around him. 


End file.
